


Greyscale

by LadySmugleaf (Immortal_Horse)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: (un)healthy family relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Pokemon Journey, Shit Hits The Fan, Slow Romance, What-If, Who the hell sends 10 year olds up against criminal organizations??!!, aged up because fuck that child neglect shit, like really slow romance, music chapter titles, possible triggers, realistic consequences, unhealthy coping methods, well meaning but asshole characters, world buliding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Horse/pseuds/LadySmugleaf
Summary: Hilbert Black had been waiting for his pokemon journey for ten years. Along side his friends and cousin, Bianca, Cheren and Touko, they set off to explore Unova. But they never expected an adventure that would bring them face to face with legends. A retelling/AU of Pokemon B/W.





	1. This Will Be the Day

Hilbert Black stared at his ceiling, illuminated by his alarm clock. He glanced over to check for the uptenth time before grinning widely. Today was the start of a new day. Not just any day, but the new season of the Unova Pokemon League and his first run through the league. He looked over to where his travelling clothes were and at his packed bag before looking back at the ceiling.

Today he would meet his starter and partake in a journey he had waited ten years to go on. He could almost picture himself going on adventures and winning the championship and having his badges displayed alongside Touko’s above the TV. But with eight badges instead of seven  _and_ the championship pin.

The giddiness from the day before filled his bones and Hilbert grinned as he got up, grabbing his outfit as he made a beeline for the bathroom.

He adjusted his hat after wiping his damp hands on the towel as he wandered downstairs, the smell of baking muffins luring him into the kitchen.

“Morning Mom!” he greeted his mother, Helen Black, as she pulled a batch of blueberry muffins from the oven. She smiled at him as she put the muffins on a cooling tray.

“Good morning Hilbert, you ready?” she asked, turning the tray over and popping the muffins out. He nodded as he helped himself to a muffin, dodging the swing of the spatula. “Sure am!” he exclaimed, taking a bite of the muffin only for his eyes to widen as he burned his tongue.

“Careful, they’re hot,” Helen warned with a tinkle in her eye, pouring more batter in the tins. Hilbert blew on his remaining muffin as Touko entered the kitchen and helped herself to a steaming muffin.

“I’m heading out to Accumula now Aunt Helen,” she started, going to the fridge and pulling out a waterbottle. She tucked it into her bag before pulling a second one out and placing it on the counter.

“Alright dear, have a good journey and I’ll see you tonight?” she asked, putting the tin into the oven and setting the timer.

“I’ll be back for dinner,” Touko promised and Hilbert gave her a mock hurt look.

“You aren’t seeing me off? He asked, his lip sticking out. 

Touko gave him a deadpan look back as she pulled out a few apples and put them in her bag.  “No,” she replied shortly, closing her bag. Touko slung it over her shoulder, heading towards the kitchen door before pausing. “Don’t do anything stupid and die.” she added before leaving, the door banging behind her.

Hilbert turned back to his muffin, unperturbed by Touko’s attitude.

 

* * *

 

Bianca Smith ran a brush through her hair. She reached across her sink and pumped some hair gel into her hand. She stared at her reflection as she finished the long process of taming her thick hair.

"Alright Bianca," she murmured, giving her hair a final pat and reached back over to wash her hands. "You can do 's not like you haven't defied your parents before. Well, not at this scale. But you can always pull the school card…" She huffed and tugged on her hat, her index finger resting lightly on her right cheek. "Why Bianca! How  _ could _ you leave such a wonderful school to run around in the muck like a heathen?" she mimicked in a falsetto before rolling her eyes. She dusted off her skirt as she eyed her appearance before speaking in her normal tone. "Maybe you should take a cue from Touko, Bianca. She may be a bitch, but she isn't a coward."

Bianca turned around and walked back into her bedroom. She picked up her satchel from her bed as she swept through her room, kicking aside her abandoned pajamas. The sun's rays filtered through the open hall as she made her way to the staircase, her shoes squeaking with each step.

She stood at the top of the stairwell, her right hand clenching into a fist. She closed her eyes briefly and exhaled, slowly unclenching her hand.

"You can do this Bianca, Mrs. B did invite you to breakfast. There's no need to let them know about your plans just yet," she whispered before exhaling through her nose. “You’re being paranoid. Mom isn’t even in town to stop you.”

She took another breath and began to descend down the carpeted stairs, hearing each creak from the wood- carpet doing nothing to quiet their complaints.  "Good morning!" she greeted her father as she jumped the last few steps and bounded through the kitchen.

"Good morning Bianca, I thought you wouldn't be up for another few hours," Professor John Smith said, looking up from his papers. He put them down and picked up his mug of coffee, taking a long sip.

"Mrs. B invited me to breakfast and to see Cheren and Hilbert off," Bianca shrugged. She sat down on a stool and began to pull her shoes on.

Professor Smith glanced over at her. "I suppose at this point I'd tell you to follow your dreams if I happened to know that you were planning to go on a journey. But I don't know what you're planning to do when you took that sabbatical from school since you never told me anything." He picked the papers up and gave them a shake.

Bianca looked up at her dad, her mouth opening and closing. "Thank you dad," she said, rushing over to give him a hug. "I'll call you every day!"

Bianca barreled out of the kitchen and Professor Smith sighed and rested his head against the counter.

"What am I going to tell her mother?"

* * *

Cheren Knight opened the Black’s backdoor and entered into their spacious kitchen. "Good morning Mrs. B," he greeted the older women as he passed her and the counter, with a almost a dozen muffins on it.

"Good morning Cheren," Helen smiled as she looked over her shoulder. "Hilbert is upstairs in his room and breakfast will be done shortly.”

Cheren nodded took a few steps before pausing. "Is Touko here?" he asked, still staring towards the living room.

"No, she left an hour or so ago," Mrs. B replied evenly and Cheren exhaled, grateful for her lack of presence.

"Thanks," he muttered and resumed his journey. He made his way up the steps, his shoes thudding with every step. He knocked on the door and Hilbert opened it.

“Morning Black,” Cheren greeted and Hilbert opened his door wider, revealing his messy room.

Cheren gave Hilbert an exasperated look. “You didn’t even have the decency to clean your room,” he stated, stepping over a pile of clothes.

Hilbert shrugged. “I got busy last night; Touko made me repack everything at least three times. I had to convince her I didn’t need the kitchen sink!” he let himself fall back onto his bed and Cheren sniffed at the mention of Touko.

“What does she know? She didn’t even get past the eighth gym,” he grumbled and Hilbert sighed, quickly changing the subject.

"Dude, chill, this isn't that big of a deal that you have to get snippy,” he said, sitting up and Cheren turned around.

“Whatever,” Cheren muttered before dropping the subject. “Where’s Bianca? She said she wouldn’t be late like usual. Today is very big deal; it begins our rite of passage into adulthood."

Hilbert got up, reaching over to poke Cheren's nose. He ignored his squawk of protest. "Who even calls a pokemon journey a rite of passage anymore?

"I'm here!" came Bianca's greeting before Cheren could retort. He turned to look at her and from the corner of his eye, he saw Hilbert do the same.

"Good morning Bianca, you're late," Cheren told her, a faint blush rose in the blonde's cheeks.

"I came as fast as I could," she admitted, rubbed the back of her head. She looked over her shoulder. "Is that the box Mrs. B mentioned?" She asked Hilbert, who was pulling a box out of his closet.

"Sure is," Hilbert stated, he put the box on his bed. "Mom mentioned that Professor Juniper had a critical project, so she sent them over here instead of us going to her lab."

Cheren moved over to Hilbert and leaned in as he began to remove the box lid. He began to tap his foot as Hilbert read over a note. He put it on the table before revealing three gleaming spheres.

Cheren fought the feeling of butterfrees as he spoke. "Who's going to choose first?"

"I think Hilbert should, he is the eldest of us, and this is his house," Bianca put in, giving a shrug.

"Go ahead," Cheren conceded as Hilbert looked over at him before picking up the pokeball with the flame sticker.

"You can go next Cheren," Bianca spoke up. Cheren shot her a glance and she shrugged. "You're far more excited than I am, i don’t mind. Honest," She offered.

Cheren nodded, his cheeks tinted pink as he picked up the pokeball with the waterdrop and Bianca grabbed the pokeball with the leaf.

"Together? On three?" Hilbert asked, holding his pokeball out, like he was in an anime.

Cheren and Bianca turned to face him. Bianca rolled her eyes, slipping into her own stance while Cheren copied Hilbert's.

"One, two… THREE!" Bianca shouted. She tossed her pokeball up into the air.

"C’MON OUT!” Hilbert declared as there were three flashes of light as the pokemon emerged from their pokeballs.

* * *

Touko kept her eyes on route one, ignoring the scenery around her. She shouldered her messenger bag and glanced up at the sky.

She wrinkled her nose at the stench of Max Repel, but kept walking through the tall grass and disappeared into the treeline, ignoring the Trainer's shouts.

She kept running, ducking under branches and leaping over roots until she reached a clearing. Touko dug into the bag and pulled out two pokeballs.

"Join me my friends," she said quietly and two lights burst from the pokeballs.

When the light faded, a Garchomp and a Staraptor stood in front of her.

" _Don't tell me you're here to offer meaningless apologies,"_ the Garchomp growled, baring her fangs at Touko. " _And don't call me your friend. Friends don't leave friends_ trapped  _for months."_

" _Oh give it a rest Tiamat,"_  the Staraptor snapped. She snapped out her wings and raised them above her head. " _If you would stop being such a hard headed jerk and listen, you would know she means her words!"_

Touko shifted her weight, crossing her arms. "What do you want me to do? Grovel on my knees?" she glared defiantly back at Tiamat.

Tiamat bared her teeth in a snarl and the Stataptor shot forward, cloaked in crackling blue energy, slamming into Tiamat and pushing the dragon back a few feet. Tiamat snarled and tried to leap at the Staraptor. Kaze pushed herself upwards, lazily dodging the blow.

"Tiamat, Kaze," Touko snapped. "Stop fighting!"

Kaze danced in the air, causally dodging the Dragon Pulses and Tiamat growled deep in her throat. She turned to her trainer.

" _I will never forgive you for abandoning us,"_  Tiamat spat. She loomed over Touko and above them, Kaze hovered.

"I will not ask for your forgiveness," Touko snapped back. "I don't deserve it anyway- Hilbert is leaving and I want to..." her words died and Touko grimaced. "...I just want things to be how they were before," she admitted softly.

" _Save your sappiness,"_ Tiamat interrupted, staring at Touko in fury. " _One chance. But only because you enabled me to evolve and reach my full potential."_ She turned around, missing Touko's bow and Kaze's sigh of relief. " _Let's go."_

Touko nodded and moved towards the tree line. "Accumula is this way, we should reach it soon and be done with errands before Hilbert arrives," she started walking, letting Kaze fly above her and Timat walk to her right, bearing her teeth at the other trainers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pokemon or any reference found in this work.  
> Today's chapter title is from RWBY


	2. I Was Waiting For This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilbert Black had been waiting for his pokemon journey for ten years. Along side his friends and cousin, Bianca, Cheren and Touko, they set off to explore Unova. But they never expected an adventure that would bring them face to face with legends. A retelling/AU of Pokemon B/W.

Cheren gazed across the battlefield. Oshawott wheezed as it -no, he. Cheren reminded himself- clutched at his side. On the other side, Hilbert was bouncing on his heels, a wide grin on his face as he called out the attack to his tepig.  
“Tepig! Use tackle!”  
  
Tepig snorted and ran towards Oshawott, Hilbert’s excitement fueling his speed.  
  
“Dodge it and prepare to use tackle,” Cheren countered. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he watched Oshawott try to move but ultimately faint from Tepig’s tackle.  
  
“The winner is Hilbert!” Bianca cheered in the background.  
  
Cheren ignored her and Hilbert’s gushing as he returned Oshawott with a mumbled “We’ll get them next time.” He stowed the pokeball into his bag and crossed over the floor.  
  
“It was a good battle,” Cheren stuck his hand out and Hilbert quickly shook it.  
  
“Heck yeah…” Hilbert trailed off as he looked around at the wreck his room had become. “Shit.”  
  
“Oops… I guess we got a little excited,” Bianca mumbled, blushing as she stared at the snivy footprints across the walls. As if to prove her point, a picture fell down from the wall and landed with a THUMP on the pile of clothes.  
  
“I told you we needed to move outside,” Cheren pinched the bridge of his nose. Bianca patted his head in sympathy.  
  
“There, there,” she teased and Cheren pushed her hand away. He looked over at Hilbert who was now just returning his pokemon.  
  
“Could you guys help me pick up my room?” he asked sheepishly, looking down at all the clothing covering his floor.  
  
Bianca was saved from replying by Helen’s sudden entrance. “Are you guys done dividing the pokemon? Professor Juniper just called- she needs to give you pokedexes ASAP… Oh heavens! What did you do to your room? Battle in it?” she took in the clothes filled floor and crooked posters.  
  
“Funny story actually…” Hilbert scratched the back of his head and Helen gave him a disapproving look. He wilted and looked very interested at his wall.  
  
“Bianca and Cheren, you two should get down to professor Juniper's. Hilbert, you and I need to have a talk about appropriate battlegrounds.” Helen continued on her way, a basket of folded clothes on her hip. Hilbert sighed and followed her up the hall.  
  
“Let’s go,” Bianca pulled Cheren’s arm towards the door. Cheren followed her down the hall and stairs, turning left into the living room. He avoided Touko’s badges over the TV. The thought of her souring his tongue. He frowned as he walked out onto the porch.  
  
“We should wait for Hilbert,” he muttered, a touch sharper than he intended. Bianca gave him a reproachful look.  
  
“Ok then,” she muttered, looking at the gracidea flowers on the porch.  
Cheren felt a knot form in his stomach. He bit his lip and looked anywhere but her. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, swallowing his feelings. “That was… undeserved.”  
  
Bianca turned around and hugged him. She buried her face in his back. “It’s ok.” Cheren patted her hands, the knot and thought of Touko disappearing at Bianca’s touch. He stared at the pidoves in the trees over his glasses until his vision became unfocused. The tree becoming more of a brown and green blur.  
  
“You all ready?” Hilbert interrupted whatever moment they felt. Cheren felt Bianca quickly withdraw from him. Cheren adjusted his glasses and motioned with his arms.  
  
“Lead the way,” he said dryly as Bianca positioned herself to Hilbert’s other side.  
  
“How’d you convince your dad to let you go on a journey, Bianca?” Hilbert asked, giving no chance for awkward silence to build. “Last you said, that was going to be a herculean task.”  
  
Bianca paused, kicking at the gravel on the road. “I told him that there was more out there than school and Nuvema… I also sort of fibbed that I would be traveling with you two… But I’m more worried about Mom. She told me that a journey was out of the question now that I got accepted at CUA. She wants me to study and prepare for the spring semester.”  
  
Cheren reached out to her shoulder, scrambling to vocalize his feelings. Bianca caught his gaze and offered a small smile. “Still going to move to a small village in the middle of Johto?” she asked Cheren.  
  
“Yes,” he replied instantly. “But for right now. I have to win the championship.” He looked at the back of Hilbert’s head. Hilbert looked back at him before turning back to look at Bianca.  
  
“It’d be nice to surpass Touko. But I want to see what Unova has to offer and explore before we lose anymore wilderness,” Hilbert grinned before pointing dramatically at the lab a block ahead of them. “Last one there is a rotten egg!”

* * *

 

Bianca let the air-conditioning wash over her as she tried to squeeze through the door as the same time of Hilbert. “Ladies first,” she argued, grabbing hold of the doorframe and pulling herself through. Cheren sighed from behind her and grabbed hold of Hilbert’s shirt, pulling him backwards. Bianca stumbled from lack of resistance. She corrected her footing as she crossed the threshold. She glanced at the tidy lab and the desk overflowing with papers.  
  
“I was waiting for you three,” Professor Juniper commented, looking up from a report. Cheren walked up to her desk and Bianca trailed after him wit Hilbert hot of her heels.  
  
“Sorry about that professor,” Bianca apologized. Cheren gave her and Hilbert a pointed look as he offered further explanation:  
  
“Somebody thought it was a good idea to have a battle inside their bedroom..”  
  
Professor Juniper stifled a snort. “Helen wasn’t impressed with that, I quite imagine. But to cut to the chase- this is the first day of league and all- here are your pokedexes.” Professor Juniper leaned down to the right and pulled out three rectangular devices from a drawer. She put them on a report, already sporting a coffee stain. “Each pokedex has an autoscan feature- you simply just need them out to get the data available. Since my field of research is pokemon origins, I do not require you to catch all the pokemon you see.” She motioned for them to grab their pokedexes.  
  
Bianca picked up the pink one. “It’s lighter than I imagined,” she commented, weighing it in her hand.  
  
Professor Juniper nodded. “Of course, it is designed to be convenient. Quite unlike the pokedexes that Red once held or even Touko had…”  
  
“Touko had a pokedex?” Cheren cut in, his tone betraying his shock.  
  
“Yes… I had hoped she would be here to show it and to show you how to catch pokemon,” Professor Juniper sighed with disappointment.  
  
“Touko talked me through the process,” Hilbert volunteered.  
  
Professor Juniper sighed with relief. “Oh good. Do you feel comfortable with the process?”  
  
Hilbert nodded. “Weaken the pokemon and then throw a pokeball at it and pray for the best,” he summed up.  
  
Professor Juniper clicked her tongue as she pulled out 15 shrunken pokeballs. “In a nutshell.” She picked one up and pressed the button. It grew to normal size. “Lightly tap the button to change size. It will not capture pokemon when it is shrunken down, so you do need to change size to catch a pokemon. But you do not need to hold the button down to catch them as they did in my youth.” She gave Bianca five pokeballs before doing the same to Hilbert and Cheren. Professor Juniper stood up and clasped her hands together. “We humans live happily with Pokémon! Living and working together- we complement each other. We help each other to accomplish difficult tasks. During your journey, you will meet many Pokémon and people with different personalities and points of view! I really hope you find what is important to you in all of these travels. Befriend new people and Pokémon and grow as a person! That is the most important goal for your journey! Now go out there and become the best you can ever be!”  
  
With her speech given, Professor Juniper sat back down. Bianca turned to the door, following the lead of Hilbert as they left the lab and turned right towards route one.  
  
“I can’t believe this is happening,” Bianca said happily as excitement and an odd sense of pride welled in her chest. She could finally be who she wanted to be. Bianca grinned as she picked up her pace. She didn't have to worry about her art, her schooling or pleasing anyone. She could learn who she was. Snivy's pokeball shook in response to her excitement and Bianca grin grew. She looked up to see the signpost for Route One staring at her across the way, Bianca inhaled and exhaled again, feeling the butterfrees in her stomach flutter.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Cheren asked, breaking her from her thoughts.  
  
Bianca jumped and turned to face Cheren, her hand flying up towards her heart. "Y-yeah," she said shakily. She paused and exhaled. "Yeah! Let's do this!"  
  
Hilbert cheered. "Alright then! Onward!" he linked arms with Bianca and Bianca linked her arm with Cheren.  
  
"On three?" Cheren asked, pocketing his pokedex as he stepped beside Bianca. Bianca looked up at him and they shared a grin as Hilbert counted down.  
  
"...three!" Hilbert said and Bianca broke out of her thoughts as they clumsily ran forward.  
  
Hilbert tripped on a stone and pitched forward, Bianca following him for a brief second before Hilbert's arm slipped down, freeing her as Cheren caught her.  
  
"You ok?" Cheren asked, steadying her.  
  
Bianca looked up and nodded. "Yeah," she said, dusting her skirt off, her cheeks feeling warm. Hilbert stood up and she twisted to face him.  
  
Hilbert offered them a sheepish smile, and rubbed his neck. "This is happening!" he cheered, pumping his fist. "To Accumula!" he declared, twirling on his heel as he walked towards the well worn path heading north.

* * *

Touko stepped onto the pavement of Accumula. Above her, Kaze perched on the pokecenter roof, watching Touko head to the pokeshop. She sighed as Tiamat watched briefly from the treeline before disappearing further to terrorize the local pokemon. Touko hoped that wasn’t what Tiamat was actually doing as she shopped. Touko power-walked to the counter, counseling the list. Hyper Potions, Max Potions, Max Repels and some pokefood. Touko frowned at all the trainer items.  
  
“Welcome to the Accumula Pokemart- how can we help you?” the clerk asked, wiping his hands on a cloth.  
  
“I need five hyper potions and two max potions,” Touko said bluntly, passing over her trainer card. The clerk looked at the trainer card.  
  
“Do you have a Unovan trainer card?” the clerk asked, holding onto the trainer card. "This isn't a form of vaild trainer ID."  
  
Touko shook her head. “No. My aunt sent me on an errand for her. My trainer card is still valid!” Her chest grew tight and Touko fought to keep the anger out of her voice. She handed the nontrainer card over to him.  
  
The clerk handed back the trainer card. “While it is still official, I need a trainer card from the Unova Pokemon League in order to sell restricted potions. Is there anything else I can help you with, ma’am?”  
  
"I also need about three max repels," Touko told him while putting her trainer card away. The clerk nodded and pulled three spray bottles from under the counter and rang them up.

"Your total today is going to be $20.66. Card or cash today?"

"Card," Touko handed over her debt card and waited as it processed. She looked around the store, turning as a group of kids ran in. She shuddered and turned back to the clerk who handed her the receipt and a pen as well as her card back. Touko wrote the kenji for her name and handed it back before tucking her card away. She took the offered bag and gave a bow of her head before leaving.

"Have a great day!" the clerk called after her before helping the next costumer.

Touko  walked back onto the street, walking towards the central plaza and the staircase Kaze flew down from the roof and landed in front of her.  
  
“ _Breathe,_ ” Kaze reminded her. Touko reached out and stroked her breast feathers. “ _Calm down Touko.”_  
  
“I’m fine, seriously. I just don’t like people,” Touko muttered. Kaze nudged her hand with her beak.  
  
“ _So hurry up and finish your errands!_ ” Kaze urged and Touko nodded. She gave Kaze a final stroke of the breast feathers before climbing the stairs and Kaze took off, both ignoring the gazes of curious passersby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pokemon nor any of the works i reference in this fanfiction  
> Today's chapter title is from Puella Magi Madoka Magica


	3. This Day and Never Again

N leaned against the brick wall of the apartment building. He gazed at the people milling around the center plaza, while fiddling with his pendent with her right hand. There was a small child giggling as he chased after a herdier.

“ _Hey!”_ the herdier barked as the child made to grab his tail. He huffed as the child giggled again before herding him towards presumably his master.

“ _Nope, nope, nope,_ ” was the general consensus of the pidove flock. They flew up a few feet before landing again and pecking at the ground.

“ _Incoming!”_ a pidove cried as the child ran towards them, the herdier hot on his heels. He laughed as the pidoves scattered and another bird like pokémon landed by the stairs. N tilted his head as he studied the new pokémon. It resembled a tranquill… loosely. If tranquills were about four feet tall and had black and grey coloring with a large comb of red feathers hanging over its face. Behind the strange pokémon was a girl roughly his age. N stared at her, his chest felt strange and he couldn’t tear away his eyes from what little he saw of her. Not for the first time, N cursed his weaker human hearing as the girl and the pokémon exchanged words. The girl stroked the pokémon before heading up the stairs and out of sight. The pokémon lifted up and perched on the railing overlooking the town plaza, causing pandemonium among the pidoves.

N shook his head, trying to remove lingering thoughts. He had spent years waiting-preparing- for this day. The day his dreams could start coming into fruition. The sphere in his left hand felt heavy and N felt his upper lip curl in distaste at the feeling of the pokeball. Just a few more hours, he promised the purrloin, glancing up at the sky before shifting his weight as he resumed watching the herdier and child play together.

* * *

 

Hilbert stretched his arms in the air as he walked along the path. Beside him, Tepig trotted, taking in the scenery.

Hilbert let his arms fall as he spotted Bianca in the distance, fighting a trainer. He grinned as he looked down at Tepig, who cheerfully snorted and went back to walking.

Hilbert settled his hands in his pockets. "You ready for this?" he asked, glancing down at Tepig before looking back at the rising buildings of Accumula. "Our journey…" he grinned and exhaled, butterfrees in his stomach. "I've waited five years to say this, but we're on our way to winning the league!"

" _Tepig!_ " Tepig agreed, looking up to his master and then to the town ahead of them. He squealed as Hilbert broke into a run and quickly pursued him.

Accumula grew in size as the two came closer and so did the familiar figure of Cheren and Bianca. Hilbert slowed down, making his strides longer as Tepig ran past him and skidded to a stop, crashing into Cheren's legs.

Cheren turned around and looked down before making eye contact with Hilbert. "There you are," he said with a short nod.

“Have you already caught another pokémon?” Bianca asked. She sighed as Hilbert shook his head. “Me neither.”

“There will be stronger pokémon further down the journey,” Cheren pointed out. “I’d rather build a team that would cover each other’s weaknesses than willy-nilly catch pokémon.” He adjusted his glasses and sighed forcibly. “I’m going to have to get these adjusted when we reach striation.”

“I’d rather catch pokémon I bond with, and are super cute,” Bianca gushed. She pulled out Snivy’s pokeball from her bag and held it up to her cheek. “Like Snivy here!”

Cheren cleared his throat, but was interrupted by his xtransceiver ringing. He turned away from the group and answered it. “Hello?” he asked.

“Hello Cheren! Are you still with Bianca and Hilbert? They aren’t answering their xtransceivers,” Professor Juniper’s voice rang up from his wrist. Cheren nodded and turned back to the group, holding out his wrist. Bianca and Hilbert crowded around his wrist.

“What’s up?” Hilbert asked and the professor laughed.

“I forgot to have you guys sign your forms for the pokémon league,” Professor Juniper explained. “I have to come up to accumula to file some more forms and buy some more supplies anyway, so I will meet you at the pokecenter in about an hour or so.”

“Thank you professor,” Cheren said before ending the call. He looked at his two friends and rolled his shoulder. “I suppose we might as well go kill some time.”

“Let’s hurry then!” Bianca announced, she grabbed a hold of Cheren’s other wrist and started dragging him towards Accumula. Hilbert rolled his shoulder and looked down at Tepig.

“I wonder if Touko has left back for Nuvema! Let’s go find out Tepig!”

“ _Pig!_ Tepig agreed, following Hilbert up the path. He stared as the trees thinned out and were replace with towering brick and stone buildings. The ground lost its slight softness and turned to unyielding under as they crossed the threshold. “ _Tepig!_ ” he protested, picking his feet off the ground, not liking the feeling.

Hilbert stopped and returned Tepig, tucking the pokeball into his bag. He grinned as he saw Touko’s Staraptor -Kaze perched on the railing and Hilbert immediately ran up the stairs by the pokecenter, bypassing Cheren and Bianca going into the pokecenter. Hilbert stopped to catch his breath at the top of the stairs, watching as a trainer tried to approach Kaze, only to be warded off by a screech.

“Touko!” Hilbert called out, seeing his cousin say something to the trainer. Kaze took the chance and flew towards the forest.

“Did you catch any pokémon on route one?” Touko greeted him, leaning against the railing where Kaze had just occupied. She looked towards him, awaiting an answer.

Hilbert shook his head. “Nope, Tepig and I decided just to battle and get stronger… and I’m not sure what next pokémon to add to my team.”

Touko hummed in non committed agreement. “I recommend a smaller team- it’s easy to lose your head and catch a lot of pokémon within your first month. But that’s unfair to them because you won’t dedicate the time needed to train them properly and they’re stuck with Professr Ro-, erm, Juniper.” Touko raised a hand and awkwardly placed it on his shoulder. “I’m proud that, you, erm, decided to, uh, not go that route,” she finished lamely, looking anywhere but his eyes.

Hilbert grinned at her, warmth meeting his eyes. “I knew you loved me!” he declared, brushing aside Touko’s hand so he could hug her properly.

“Ack! Hilbert, get off me!” Touko tried to pry his arms off her. He laughed on her shoulder but released his grip on her. Touko took a step back and crossed her arms. “Moment’s gone. Go and chase after Bianca and Knight.”

Hilbert sighed as she turned back to facing the townsquare, arms folded and a slight scowl firmly in place. “You could start referring to Cheren by his first name," he muttered. Touko made no reaction and Hilbert huffed. "See ya around then." He hurried down the stairs, stopping to jump down the last step and onto the street. Hilbert glanced right and then left, a man dressed in strange garb holding a banner catching his attention. “Hm?” he muttered, heading towards the growing crowd to examine the attraction.

“Hilbert!” Bianca exclaimed as he sought her and Cheren out in the crowd. “What do you suppose they’re doing?” She pointed at the people on the makeshift stage and Hilbert shrugged.

“Maybe they’re LARPers and we might get to see something interesting,” he suggested.

Cheren shushed them as two of the people moved out of the way to let the leader step in the front. He looked like… a character. He wore a heavy golden robe with eye motifs on it, each side an inverse color of the other. The other two stepped back in line and the leader stared at them in silence for a moment through his single good eye.

“My name,” he began at last, capturing their attention. “Is Ghetsis and I’m here today to represent Team Plasma. And today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to discuss with you- pokémon liberation.” Ghetsis let the crowd soak in his bold statement for a few seconds before continuing, certain he had their attention. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other," he paced a little before turning back to the crowd. "However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

Hilbert blinked in shock, and the crowd shared his confusion; whispers breaking out. Ghetsis raised his hand and began to speak again:

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers. They get pushed around and then we say that they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

Murmurs broke out and Hilbert bit his lip. He pulled out Tepig's pokeball and studied it carefully, considering Ghetsis' words before putting away the pokeball. Hilbert glanced towards Cheren and Bianca to see them in various shades of disbelief. The murmuring of the crowd drug on until Ghetsis continued again, with his voice slightly raised.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential," he paced some more, carefully staying within view of the crowd. "They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called pokémon?"

The crowd broke out in murmurs again, and someone called out:

"Could it be liberation?"

"That's right!" Ghetsis acknowledged, “We must liberate the pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and pokémon truly be equals.” He turned and walked to the center, to face the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and pokémon and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

He swept to the right and the other members of Team Plasma fell into line, following him out of the town.

* * *

 

Touko gripped the railing, her knuckles turning white as she exhaled shakily. "Team _Plasma_ ," she murmured. "Plasma. Not…"

_She was skipping into Jubilife, her first badge hanging proudly on her scarf. She smiled even wider when she saw Professor Rowan and Lucas. She changed directions towards them, but hesitated when she saw two Team Galactic grunts surrounding them…_

Touko shook her head, her hands flying up towards her temple, as Ghetsis' voice broke her out of her memories. "Calm down," Touko chastised herself. She forced herself to let go of the railing and crossed her arms, her nails digging into her skin. "They're just some activists." She spotted Hilbert standing in the crowd. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped.

Touko barely noticed uncrossing her arms and rushing down the stairs. By the time she had reached the townsquare, the grunts- protesters. They weren't gangsters- had left the town and she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Touko fixed her hair and walked over to Hilbert, trying not to look like she was rushing over.

“Incoming,” Cheren muttered to Hilbert. Touko didn’t spare him a glare. Hilbert’s safety was paramount. She gazed around at the dispersing crowd, alert to anyone to approach them.

“Did you hear the speech?” Hilbert asked, trying to diffuse the brewing tension. He looked between Cheren and Touko before giving  Bianca a pleading look.

“I don’t like it,” Bianca cut in, drawing Touko's attention for a second. Bianca moved to stand in between Cheren and Hilbert. “I don’t think they understand the full extent of what they’re preaching.”

"I feel the same" Cheren added, adjusting his glasses with a sigh. "Don't pay them any heed. They're just another group of human-haters."

Bianca nodded and Touko sighed as Kaze landed beside her, sending dust and dirt over their shoes and socks.

" _You try to release me, and I'll peck your eyes out,"_ Kaze declared cheerfully, preening her wings.

Touko shifted, pointedly not looking at Cheren and Bianca. "Nice to know someone cares," she muttered lowly as she heard Bianca's gasp and the robotic voice of "pokémon not recognized," from the pokedexes.

"Your pokémon… just now, it was saying…"

Touko jerked sharply towards the unfamiliar voice, her posture stiffening and her eyes narrowing as she craned her neck up. The stranger towered over her, his head cocked as he studied Kaze.

"Slow down, you're speaking too fast,” Cheren interrupted from behind her, Touko could imagine him crossing his arms. “Now what's this about pokémon speaking? What a strange thing to say," Cheren added with a mutter.

The stranger looked past her at Cheren and Bianca. "So you can't hear them either…" he mused, more to himself than to them. "How sad…" he looked up and introduced himself in a louder voice. "My name's N."

"I'm Hilbert, and this is my cousin, Touko," Hilbert spoke up, he stepped up beside Touko and she shot him a warning look which he promptly ignored.

"I'm Bianca Smith," Bianca piped up before Touko could say anything to Hilbert. She jutted out her hand, to which N looked down at and then promptly ignored as Cheren spoke.

"And I'm Cheren. We, excluding Touko, are assisting Professor Juniper with the pokedex, though my main goal is to become the champion," Cheren cut in smoothly, lowering Bianca’s hand. Touko pursued her lips as N replied to Cheren.

"The pokédex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then. I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are pokémon really happy that way?" N frowned before turning to Touko, and she took a step back instinctively, pulling back Hilbert behind her as N made eye contact with her.

"Well, Touko, is it? Let me hear your pokémon's voice again!" N declared, sending out a purrloin.

Kaze lifted up and flapped twice, gaining lift. The two pokémon sneered at each other while Touko fished an older model of the pokedex from her pocket. Cheren and Bianca moved to the side, not wanting to get caught up in the battle.

Touko opened the pokedex and scanned the Purrloin, steadily ignoring N. The kanji for “pokemon not recognized” appeared on the screen and Touko snapped her pokedex shut before putting it in her pocket. “Hilbert, I need to borrow your pokedex for a second,” she spoke, still ignoring N.

Hilbert nodded and handed his pokedex over. Touko pointed it at Purrloin and pressed a button. She nodded and handed it back. N watched their interaction with a puzzled look, his head tilted as Touko didn’t rush into the battle immediately.

"I decline your challenge," she finally said when the pokedex was safe away in Hilbert’s bag, looking at N.

N blinked rapidly. "What?" he asked, tilting his head and unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. "Are you not a trainer?" he challenged.

"White," Cheren said, pushing up his glasses. "What in Victini's name are you doing?" He stared at her, silently demanding an answer for her action.

Touko closed her eyes. "As I am the stronger trainer, I have the ability and moral obligation to decline a challenge due to power advantage,” she recited. “Kaze is over 30 levels stronger than purrloin. For me to fight would be unethical and could result in potentially severe injury," Touko opened her eyes to see N's stunned expression. Kaze landed in front of Touko and she stoked her crest feathers.

"I see…" N said carefully. He gazed at Touko as she stood defiantly under his watch.

" _I could take him,_ " Purrloin protested with a scowl, looking between N and Kaze.

" _Not a chance,"_ Kaze replied smugly. " _Don't be so arrogant. I have faced legends and mad men!"_ she raised her wings and spread them out to their full length. " _Would you test your mettle-"_

Touko lowered the pokeball and put it in her pocket. "You're one to talk," She muttered under her breath. She met N's gaze once more and gave him a bow of her head before stalking towards the pokecenter. She let herself exhale as she heard Bianca ask, "Is that even a legitimate rule?"

Touko hurried her pace to the pokecenter, her breathing evening out as she ran into Professor Juniper, causing then to stumple and papers to litter the ground. Touko rubbed her side as the two stared at each other for a moment before she started to gather the fallen papers and handed them back to professor Juniper.

"Touko?" Professor Juniper asked, surprised. She reordered the papers in her arms as they continued to stare at each other. “Is everything alright?”

"I want to go on a pokémon journey," Touko said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pokemon nor any references made in this fanfiction.  
> Today's title is from Fate/Zero


	4. Decretum

Hilbert waved to Professor Juniper as she headed back down Route One. He dropped his hand and turned to see Touko staring at him. He jumped back and rubbed his head. “Touko! I wasn’t expecting you there! Are you going to go back to Nuvema?”

Touko shook her head. “No, I've changed my mind and will be also going on a journey.”

Hilbert grinned at her. “That’s awesome!” he declared, raising his hand up. Touko looked at it and faced Hilbert, raising an eyebrow. Hilbert lowered his hand and coughed softly.  “So… anyway, did you want to tag along with me?”

Touko nodded. “Yes, there is safety in numbers,” she offered a short smile before glancing at the pokecenter, missing Hilbert’swide grin back. She rubbed her arm and glanced around the town. “Shall we be leaving?” she asked.

Hilbert nodded and turned around. “To Route Two!” he cried. Touko adjusted the strap on her bag and followed after her active cousin. On her hip, Kaze’s pokeball shook and Touko laid the tips of her fingers on it. She glanced around at the route gate, and excitement welled up in her chest. She was going on another journey.

Hilbert glanced over at Touko and grinned at her and she rolled her eyes at him. “Did you sign up for the league?”

Touko shook her head. “Not yet, I was planning on doing so when we hit the next town over,” she replied, looking around the route gate. The attendant waved them passed and Touko fell behind Hilbert, blinking once or twice as she scanned the unfamiliar scenery.

“Hilbert! Touko!”

Touko whirled around, her hand hovering around Kaze’s pokeball. She relaxed her posture as she saw Helen jogging towards them.

“There you two are!” She called out, slowing to a fast walk as she grew closer.

“Mom? What are you doing here?” Hilbert asked, he blinked in surprise as Helen Black stopped a couple feet away from them.

“Can’t a mother see her child off?” she asked with a smile, holding out her arms. Hilbert launched forward to hug her. “Besides, I just heard from Professor Juniper that Touko was going on a journey,” she looked over to Touko, who nodded. Helen beamed at her. “Do you have enough equipment? This is a very last minute decision.”

“I’ll be getting some basic necessities up in Straiton- we should be there before dark anyway,” Touko explained. She shifted her weight, adjusting her bag strap. “I already informed Professor Juniper that I will be registering myself in the league.”

Helen nodded as Hilbert parted from the hug, stepping away, back to Touko’s side. “I found something that would be useful for you,” she said, digging through her bag for a moment before pulling out a pair of Running Shoes and presenting them to Hilbert.

Hilbert accepted them. “Wow! Thanks Mom!” he cheered, immediately changing shoes. He stood back up and gave an experimental jump. Touko watched and rolled her eyes before turning back to Helen.

“Would you like me to talk with Professor Juniper about you signing up for the Pokedex project? I don’t think she would mind an experienced hand,” Helen offered, studying Touko.

Touko shook her head. “No, thank you.” She touched the bulge in her right jean pocket. “My old one still works, and Professor Juniper already applied the unovan patch- I just need to wait for it to finish installing.”

Helen nodded before addressing both of them. “Don't forget to call me often and try your best!”

“I will,” Hilbert promised as Touko mumbled something unintelligible. Helen hugged them both before heading back towards Accumula. Touko turned around, her heart clenching in her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut. Before Helen entered the gate, she called out. “I'll make it back for dinner! I promised!”

Helen paused and glanced back at Touko, a warm smile reassuring her. “I understand Touko. Keep an eye on Hilbert for me, please.”

Touko felt Hilbert’s hand on her shoulder and she recoiled from it, reaching up to rub her eyes.

“Come on,” he said, removing his hand.

“Yeah,” she agreed, cursing her shaking tone. Touko pressed her lips together, forcing herself to still and not think about anything.

“Onward!” Hilbert declared, throwing his arms out. He grinned stupidly, throwing an arm around Touko’s shoulder. She glared at him and Hilbert just turned his stupid grin towards her. Touko snorted, but made no motion to move his arm. They started, stepping into the tall grass and it brushed their calves. Kaze’s pokeball shook with excitement and Touko untangled herself from Hilbert’s grasp to let out the Staraptor. Kaze glided above her before divebombing the tall grass.

A flock of pidove emerged from the tall grass, squawking in fright as they flew away from Kaze.

She repeated this a few times, sending pokémon running everywhere. Touko rolled her eyes as Kaze circled again and Hilbert protested as an sewaddle scruddied passed him.

“Kaze is scaring off all the pokémon!”

Kaze swooped low, passing inches from Hilbert and he ducked instinctively as the Staraptor plucked the Sewaddle off the ground and perched on a tree branch. Touko directed Hilbert away, all but pushing him into the tall grass.

“The best way to attract pokémon is to make a lot of movement, but be easy on the noise - that scares away a good portion of pokémon,” Touko instructed, pushing Hilbert. He yelped and stumbled forward, barely catching his balance. Hilbert glanced back at Touko, who made a shooing motion. Hilbert sighed and began to shuffled around in a circle, nearly jumping back in surprise when a Pidove flew into his face.

“Tepig!” Hilbert called, stumbling with the pokeball. He managed to call out his starter as the pidove flew away, trying to catch up with the flock. “Tackle! Quick!”

Tepig launched forward, starting the battle.

* * *

 

Bianca twisted her hands, rubbing them as she inevitably popped her knuckles and wrists. She stepped out of the tall grass, taking another gulp of the fresh air. She could barely see Cheren as he plowed through the trainers, heading towards Stration. Bianca exhaled, letting her eyes close as she breathed in the air and let her mind go blank, just listening to the sounds of nature… and trainer battles. Bianca opened her eyes and walked down the short hill towards the tall grass, letting out Snivy as she did so.

“Sniv,” he hissed, turning his nose up as Bianca stepped foot the tall grass.

“Pup! Pup!” A lillipup barked, running through the grass towards Bianca. Snivy hissed discontentedly as he lashed out with a vine whip, smacking the lillipup’s nose.

“Tackle!” Bianca called out, digging through her bag for a pokeball. Snivy glanced towards her, receiving a tackle for his troubles.

“Sni,” Snivy let out, tackling the lillipup as she came around. He jumped back after sending the lillipup skidding.

“Lilli…” the lillipup growled and charged towards Snivy.

“Vine whip!” Bianca yelled and Snivy nodded, lashing out as the lillipup charged towards him. His vines shot out and Snivy turned ever so slightly, the vines whipping against the lillipup.

“Lilli…” she whimpered, dazed and Bianca threw out a pokeball. She whispered a victorious  _ yes _ as it hit the lillipup and activated.

The pokeball shook, once, twice and thrice before settling down with a click. Bianca threw her arms up, cheering. Snivy rolled his eyes, glaring pointedly at Bianca. She quickly picked up the pokeball and weighed it in her palm and smiled. She tossed it up and down.

“Come on out!” Bianca called, pressing the button and it clicked opened and the lillipup materialized in front of her.

“Pup! Pup! Pup!” Lillipup barked, she stared at Bianca before looking towards Snivy and yelping. “Pup!”

Bianca crouched down. “I’m Bianca and I’m your trainer,” she said and lillipup sniffed her offered hand.

“Lilli!” she barked, her tail wagging as she licked Bianca’s hand. Bianca giggled, pulling away her hand and Snivy let out a longsuffering sigh.

“Snivy,” he drawled out, tapping his foot, gaining Bianca’s attention. She glanced down at him and he motioned to the scruffs he had gained during the battle.

“Right,” Bianca pulled out a potion and sprayed Snivy, who hissed as the medicine stung. Bianca turned her attention to Lillipup who ran away from the bottle. Snivy sighed and used a vine to dig through Bianca's bag to return himself. Bianca turned her head in time to see Snivy disappear back into his pokeball.

“Woah!” She cried as Lillipup came up to her and licked her hand before running around her feet, barking and wagging her tail. Bianca smiled as she straightened up, stretching her arms up.

“Come on, let’s go,” she told Lillipup, who simply wagged her tail, bounding into the tall grass. Bianca stepped forward, smiling as she dodged a patrat, who Lillipup was happily chasing. A youngster waved at her before turning back to his battle.

As Bianca stepped onto the path, a large flock of pidove flew overhead, squawking and chirping loudly. She stared at them as they flew towards Stration, growing smaller by the moment.

“Hiya Bianca!” she heard Hilbert holler, breaking her from her thoughts. She turned around and waved at the approaching Hilbert and Touko.

Bianca waved back, undaunted by Touko’s indifferent expression. “Hi Hilbert!” she called back, meeting his volume and Touko glared at the both of them.

“...we're right here,” she was huffing as they drew closer to Bianca. “Must you two scream?”

Hilbert ignored Touko, raising his hand and Bianca smacked it her own. “You wanna battle?” he asked as Touko crossed her arms, looking elsewhere.

“Sure!” Bianca agreed and Hilbert pulled out a pokeball.

“I’ll referee,” Touko offered. She returned Bianca’s question stare with a raised eyebrow.

“Alright,” Bianca relented, taking several steps away from Hilbert and Touko moved off to the side, between Hilbert and Bianca.

“The battle between Bianca of Nuvema and Hilbert of Nuvema is underway, each side may use up to two pokémon. The battle is over when both of either side’s pokémon are unable to battle. Bianca has the first move, Battle begin!” Touko dropped her arms and took a step back, watching them.

“Oh right, Lillipup!” Bianca called, pulling out her pokeball while Hilbert mirrored her action, calling out his tepig.

Lillipup wagged her tail, yipping happily while Tepig snorted, embers scorching the grass.

“Use tackle Lillipup!” Bianca called out and Lillipup rushed towards Tepig, looking focused.

“Ember!” Hilbert called and Tepig blew some embers out of his mouth, but they didn’t stop Lillipup as she rammed into him.

“Pig!” Tepig cried out, skidding backwards on the grass. He shook her head and glared at Lillipup. He snorted and ran towards the normal type, ignoring Hilbert’s call to stop.

“Tackle!” Bianca called and Lillipup nodded, racing towards Tepig. They collided and recoiled backwards, wincing in pain.

“Why do I even bother?” Touko muttered as she watched them before raising her voice. “Hilbert! Rein in your pokémon!”

“What?” Hilbert called back. He bit his lip and looked at the battle. “Tepig! Use ember!”

Tepig snorted, blowing a stream of embers towards Lillipup, who whined as they hit her fur.

“Use leer!” Bianca called back and Lillipup glared at Tepig who squealed.

“Tackle once more!” Hilbert called and Tepig shook off his fear before charging at Lillipup, colliding with her as Bianca began to speak.

“Lilli…” Lillipup whined, collapsing on the grass. Touko raised her arms.

“Lillipup is unable to battle, Hilbert of Nuvema wins,” she declared. “Trainer Bianca, send out your final Pokemon!” Touko dropped her left arm and taking a step back as Bianca recalled her pokémon.

“You fought well,” Bianca praised to the pokeball before she put it into her bag. She looked back up to see Hilbert gushing over Tepig. “Alright Snivy! Your turn!”

Snivy materialized in a flash of red light and in turn, Hilbert returned Tepig.

“Let’s go Pidove!” He called out and his newest pokemon emerged, flapping to stay airborne. “Use gust!”

“Vine whip!” Bianca countered quickly.

Pidove flapped his wings harder, sending the strong breeze at Snivy, blowing back the vines which had emerged from out of Snivy’s collar. Snivy hissed angrily as he was pushed back. 

“Use leer!” Bianca shouted and Snivy looked at her, surprised by her volume. Snivy paid for his inattention by being hit with another gust.

“Great job Pidove! One more gust should do it!” Hilbert exclaimed, pointing towards Snivy. Pidove chirped in agreement, closer to snivy. Snivy whipped his tail and tackled Pidove, ignoring Bianca’s command of “vine whip”. Pidove screeched out, tumbling from his course. He flapped his wings and rose higher. Snivy landed on his feet. He hissed in malcontent, readying his vines for Pidove's next attack. Pidove dove and Snivy smirked. As Pidove snapped his wings open to break his dive and unleash the gust, Snivy shot out one of his vines, wrapping it around Pidove's left foot and snatching him out of the air.

“Pidove!!” Pidove cried as he collided with the ground and received a vine whip for his troubles. Hilbert bit his lip as he watched Pidove try to rise but fall back on the dirt.

“Pidove is unable to battle! Bianca of Nuvema wins!” Touko declared. She raised her left arm to Bianca's direction. “Trainer Hilbert, send out your pokemon!”

Hilbert returned Pidove. “I'm sorry,” he apologized to the pokeball. “You did a great job.” He put the pokeball back into his bag before pulling out Tepig's. “Finish the battle, Tepig!”

Tepig snorted, pawing at the ground as he stared down at Snivy. Snivy hissed in return as Hilbert ordered:

“Tepig! Use ember!”

Tepig ran forward, flames growing in his mouth. Snivy jumped out of his way, readying his vines for another vine whip. Tepig snorted and shot out the embers, following Snivy's path and nailing him with the embers.

Snivy hissed in pain as the embers made contact, recouping away from Tepig. He glared hopefully at the fire-type who merely snorted again.

“Use tackle!” Bianca called out and Hilbert immediately countered.

“You use tackle too!”

Snivy sighed but followed Bianca's command. Tepig crouched down and met Snivy head on, barreling him over.

“ _ Snivy… _ ” Snivy groaned from the ground and Touko cleared her throat.

“Snivy is unable to battle! Hilbert of Nuvema wins the battle!” She called out before stepping away towards Hilbert.

“Alright!” Hilbert cheered. He ran over to Tepig and picked him up. “Great job buddy! You did awesome!”

Tepig oinked in agreement, laughing along with Hilbert in celebration.

Bianca returned Snivy. “You did a good job Snivy,” she said softly, holding the pokeball and staring down at it. She looked up to see Hilbert still cheering with Tepig and Touko watching her with a blank expression. Bianca wilted under her gaze and tucked the pokeball into her bag before shuffling over to Hilbert.

“Great battle!” She chirped and Hilbert looked back over at her before putting Tepig down. He tackled her in a hug before speaking.

“It was! You did awesome!” He exclaimed, releasing Bianca from the hug. Hilbert grinned widely and Bianca couldn't help but return it.

“I should return back to Accumula and heal my Pokemon…” she trailed off, looking behind them, her stomach knotting itself up and she tried to take a calming breath.

“It'll be safer to stay with us and continue to Striation,” Touko interrupted curtly, she looked at the pair, still a good few feet away from her. Touko crossed her arms and shifted her weight as Tepig sniffed her shoes.

Hilbert nodded, bouncing on his heels. “And it'll be fun! Touko just hmm's or hmph's when I try to talk! It's kind of hard to decipher what she means.” He gave a teasing glare at Touko who hmph'd. Hilbert gave Bianca a look and hand guesture towards Touko.

Bianca giggled behind her hand, watching Touko roll her eyes at Hilbert.

“You two stick together. I'll go reserve us a room,” Touko ordered, she turned away from the pair and whistled as she began to walk away, her pace very stiff as her shoulders rose higher.

Hilbert frowned as he watched Touko disappear into the tall grass with Kaze flying over her. “I wish she wouldn't push us away sometimes,” He grumbled as he returned Tepig, his eyes softening as he watched Kaze disappear from sight.

Bianca coughed slightly. “There's nothing more you can do about it,” she reminded him before tugging on his arm. “Now let's go!”

Hilbert allowed himself to be pulled away, back towards the path by Bianca, trying to forget about Touko's abrupt departure. "C'mon Tepig! To Straition!" he declared cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who isn't working on her NaNoWriMo Novel.  
> I don't own pokemon nor any of the works I reference in this fanfiction.
> 
> Today's chapter title comes from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and fun fact, it means "Decree" in Latin


	5. The Battle is to the Strong

The sun was beginning to descend as the buildings of Striation began to tower over the treeline. Hilbert felt a grin stretch on his face as he broke into a sprint along the path, quickly passing the sign announcing the city limits.

“Wait up for me!” Bianca called behind him. Hilbert looked behind him to see Bianca trying to catch up to him. Hilbert looked back ahead and slowed to a stop as the dirt path turned to a stone road, gazing at the buildings in front of him for a few moments and brightening up at the sight of the pokecenter’s bright orange roof.

“There’s the pokecenter!” Hilbert exclaimed, pointing for Bianca’s benefit as she finally reached him, nearly collapsing as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Go ahead… I’ll catch up,” Bianca got out between pants. Hilbert nodded and raced towards it, dodging the commuters. Hilbert skidded to a stop right before he crashed into the glass doors. He took several gulps of air as the door slide open and Hilbert stepped into the air conditioning. He sighed as he strode towards the front desk.

“Hello,” the Nurse Joy greeted with a smile. “How can I help you?”

“I need my pokémon healed,” Hilbert told her, passing over his two pokeballs. “And I need a room.”

“Certainly, I’ll need to see your trainer card,” she said and Hilbert dug through his pocket before producing the small card. He handed it to her and Nurse Joy swiped it across the pinpad.

“Here you go.” She returned it with a smile before walking his pokeballs over to the machine and placing them in the designated slots.

Hilbert leaned against the counter as he waited, he looked around the lobby to see several trainers lounging around or reading. He heard the chime of the doors open and glanced over to see Bianca entering the building. Hilbert waved at her as she approached the desk and he shifted his weight as Touko emerged from a side room, her expression stony.

“Touko!” Hilbert called, waving her over. Touko sighed but walked over towards him and Bianca. “What happened? I thought we were going to stick together.”

“I… had something I needed to do,” Touko muttered, looking towards the video phones. But whatever she was about to say by Nurse Joy returning with Hilbert’s pokémon.

“Here you go!” she said cheerfully and Hilbert took the two pokeballs back. “I’m sorry to say that we’re out of rooms though.”

“Really?” Bianca piped up. She sighed at Nurse Joy’s nod, glancing over towards the couches.

Hilbert deflected. “Oh,” he said simply. Touko exhaled.

“You can share mine, and so can you Bianca - I got us a double. The first two weeks of the league are  _ always _ packed,” she said, turning away from Hilbert and missing his grin and Bianca’s relieved smile.

“You’re my favorite cousin!” he exclaimed, mostly for Nurse Joy’s benefit. 

Touko shook her head. “I’m your  _ only _ cousin,” she retorted, albeit less coldly. She shook his hand off her shoulder, passing him a key. “I need to go and finish registering for the league. I suggest you go and start preparing for the gym.” Touko walked away from the desk, heading back towards the side roo,. Hilbert sighed, frowning after her before he turned back to Nurse Joy, tacking on a smile.

“Where are rooms?” he asked and she pointed toward the right side of the building, towards the video phones.

“Just down the halls, just passed the restrooms,” she told him with a smile. Hilbert shouted thanks as he jogged over to the mentioned hall. Leaving as Bianca asked for her pokemon to be healed. He looked down at the key, noting the number emblazoned on the tag. Hilbert glanced up, reading the numbers on the doors. He continued to meander, reading each number until he reached the corresponding number. Hilbert unlocked the door and entered the room. Dull grey walls stared back at him along with a bunk 

bed on each side of the wall and little space between them.

Hilbert threw his bag on one of the bottom bunks before collapsing next to it. He stared at the bottom of the top bunk, considering his upcoming gym battle.

“I need another pokémon,” he decided as he thought back to his only two pokémon- Tepig and Pidove. He sighed again as his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

 

Touko tapped the pen against the desk as she dutifully answered the questions on the form. “This is a bunch of bullshit,” she murmured as she marked down no badges. 

‘ _ Unova only has repository with Kalos,’  _ Professor Rowan's words echoed in her head. Touko glared, trying to quash the indignation of politics. She had earned those badges fairly. Touko forced herself to exhale.  _ ‘No matter,’ _ she thought viciously.  _ ‘I'll just earn more badges.’ _ She bowed her head over the paper, filling out a few more questions before stopping at another one.

“Starter?” she murmured, her chest aching as she remembered the quirky little Chimchar she once knew. Touko bit her lip, steeling her nerves as she harshly wrote in Kaze, Staraptor and level 55 in the respective slots. Touko paused as she read the footnote. “Oh hell,” she swore. “Not another form.” Touko rose to her feet, gathering up the papers before walking towards Nurse Joy.

“Would you happen to have a form for registering a foreign pokémon as a starter?” Touko asked, catching Nurse Joy’s eye. Touko double checked the form. “Form FP404?”

Nurse Joy clicked on her computer screen, keyboard clicking as she typed in the form number. “Just give me a moment to print it out for you, but it will need to be filed at the League Headquarters in Castelia City before your registration is complete.”

“And I won't be able to battle officially until I register?” Touko clarified.

Nurse Joy nodded. “That is correct,” she affirmed, gathering the form from the printer. “If you were to have a local pokémon- it would be a different story. Would you like a nontrainer pass?”

Touko sighed, putting the papers down and rubbing her temple. “I already have one,” she fished the card from her bag and Nurse Joy looked over it.

“Touko White?” she read, clicking the mouse. “Did you want to pay for your room now or tomorrow when you check out?”

“Might as well do it now,” Touko relented, passing over her ID and card.

“5000 pokedollars, that's with the partial discount,” Nurse Joy said, swiping the card and putting in the ID number. She handed both cards back to Touko, who put them back in her wallet. “Have a great day! And don’t forget your forms.”   
  


Touko sighed but picked the papers back up before turning around as she walked back to her chosen spot, only to find it occupied by another trainer. She exhaled more forcefully as she looked around the crowded lobby and the noise surged. Voices seemed to drown out her thoughts and Touko felt her heart rate increase. She closed her eyes briefly before turning around while shoving the forms into her bag as she stalked out of the pokecenter. Touko inhaled the cool air, heading east towards the edge of town, her thoughts settling. On her hip, Kaze’s pokeball opened and she burst into the sky, circling around Touko.

“ _ Where are we going?” _ Kaze asked. Touko shrugged, taking note of which turns she was taking.

“Somewhere quiet,” she said. Touko paused at the street corner, waiting for the crosswalk light to go green. Kaze circled around as Touko crossed the street. She shoved her hands in her pockets as she avoided the few people on the sidewalk. She ignored the buildings as they grew sparse and trees began to tower. Touko briefly glanced up to see a sign advertising the departure from striation. Kaze flew down towards her eye level, hovering for a moment before swooping upwards and sending more pidoves away. The trees stood closely together as cobblestone roads turned to dirt and grass. Touko slipped through the trees as Kaze flew higher, above the trees and out of sight. She sighed as she walked along the dirt path, winding between the trees. She passed a worn sign, noting the faded words of Straiton Laboratory.

“Hey! Wait!” a voice called out to her and Touko turned, seeing a trainer running towards her with a pokeball clenched in his hand.

“Nontrainer,” Touko snipped before resuming her course and leaving a puzzled trainer behind her. Kaze flew low 

“ _ I've could have taken him,” _ she protested and Touko sighed.

“You're too strong,” she reminded her pokémon.

“Now _ you care,” _ Tiamat growled from the depths of the forest and several pidoves flew away. Touko rubbed the bridge of her nose, staying silent. Tiamat huffed. The trio stayed silent as they walked onto a concrete path, overgrown with weeds. Touko looked at the rubble around them and the remains of the lab. She went to climb through a hole, attempting to push past a tree. Touko sighed as it didn't bend. She slid down the wall, sitting on the cooling grass and staring up at the sky. Worry knotted her stomach as her thoughts turned back to the  _ protesters _ from earlier. “Maybe I’m wrong,” Touko breathed. This ‘team Plasma’ -Touko’s lip curled up at the word team- would be nothing. Just a band of activists who have extreme fashion tastes, she reassured herself. “Hilbert will be fine,” she muttered, sounding unwholly unconvinced. Statistically speaking, it wasn't common to run into an organization hellbent on world domination. “Besides,” Touko added. “No champion would be so derelict in their duty to allow such an organization to grow under their noses.”

Kaze landed beside her, nudging her Touko’s arm with her crest and Touko stroked her feathers. The sun dipped lower into the sky and Touko watched the shadows lengthen, consuming the forest.

“ _ -elp! _ ”

Touko’s head snapped up and her eye focused. Kaze took off and circling overhead as Touko climbed to her feet, rubbing her calves.

“ _ Help _ !”

Touko turned around and took a step back. “Kaze, go above,” she ordered. Touko glanced behind her to see Tiamat charging a dragon claw. Touko stepped to the right as Tiamat charged forward and struck the tree, cutting it to pieces.

“Thank you,” Touko whispered, brushing passed Tiamat and through the hole. Kaze gave a soft trill from atop the building. Touko nodded and jogged alongside the building until she came to a set of doors. She narrowed her eyes as took in the broken padlock and the ajar door. Touko held up two fingers and pointed them towards the doors. Kaze took over and circled around the roof as Touko slide in between the doors, wincing at the loud creaking it made.

Her boots clicked against the intact tiles and Touko swept her gaze around the abandoned lab, taking note of the gaping hole in the roof and the small pokémon huddled in the corner.

She drew out her pokedex and pointed it towards the pink pokémon. “A Munna?” she questioned softly, glancing over the entry.

“What’s wrong?” Touko asked gently, taking soft steps towards the frightened pokémon. She knelt down a few feet away and the munna looked towards her.

“We found you, Munna!” A voice called out and Touko jerked up as Munna started to float over towards her. 

Two Team Plasma members skidded into view from behind the back wall. They stepped over through a gaping hole and into the open room.

“Oh no, you don’t,” One of them snarled, lunging forward to the grab the munna before Touko could. “Make us dream mist or you’ll regret it!”

“ _ OW!” _ Munna cried and Touko gritted her teeth, glaring at Team Plasma.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Touko snapped, she took a step forward. “Who the hell do you think you are!”

“We’re Team Plasma,” the other member answered snootily. “We battle day and night to liberate pokémon from foolish humans!”

“But you’re hurting poor munna!” Bianca protested from behind them.

Touko froze. She glanced behind her to see Bianca in the doorway, a bottle in her hands and a horrified expression on her face.

“Munna and their evolution, Musharna, produce a vapor called dream mist,” the first grunt gloated. “Which shows people’s dreams. We’re going to use that to help people liberate their pokémon! What is one pokémon in the face of thousands?”

“ _ Let me go!” _

“Let Munna go.  _ Now _ ,” Touko growled angrily, her fists clenched and above them, Kaze screeched in response to Touko’s anger.

“You’re hurting Munna to take pokémon away from other trainers?” Bianca demanded, aghast. She crossed the floor to Touko’s elbow. “That’s hypocritical! How dare you declare that you care about all pokémon when you’re actively hurting them!”

The second member flushed, his eyes narrowing at the two girls. “We’re Team Plasma! We rescue pokémon from trainers like you! On that note, we’re going to liberate your pokémon!”

Touko yanked Bianca behind her as the grunt sent out a patrat. “Kaze, now!” Touko ordered.

Kaze swooped down from the roof, screeching loudly, her talons ready to catch the patrat.

Patrat screamed and turned tail. The plasma grunt lifted up the pokeball.

“Battle that bird!” he ordered, kicking the normal type back towards the battlefield.

Kaze screeched again and changed her target. She flapped her wings once and flew at the grunt, plucking the pokeball from his grip before ascending.

“What the hell!” The grunt muttered before regaining his bearings. He pointed at Touko. “I demand you forfeit for theft!”

A crash stole their attention as the pokeball landed at the grunt’s feet and broke clean in half. Patrat scampered off and Touko scoffed, her eyes hardening. “Don’t pretend you have the moral high ground. You sacrificed that when you sent a level 10 Patrat against a level 55 Staraptor.”

“Level 55?” Bianca mouthed from behind her, watching the battle.

The first grunt shoved Munna at her fellow. “I'll teach you brats what it means to mess with Team Plasma!” she snapped and sent out Purrloin.

Touko moved to raise her arm but Bianca caught it. “I’ve got this,” she said softly, pulling out a pokeball.

Touko lowered her arm but stayed silent as Bianca sent out Snivy. Kaze perched on an exposed beam, watching the two grunts.

“Use scratch!” the grunt called. Purrloin streaked forward, her claws unsheathing.

“Vine whip!” Bianca called back. Snivy stepped out of Purrloin’s way, lashing out with his vines. Purrloin hissed, snagging a vine with her claws and the other vine whipped her back. 

“Sand attack!” Purrloin kicked dirt up at Snivy, who recoiled backwards. “Then follow up with scratch!”

“ _ Dumb cat!” _ he hissed, rubbing at his eyes. Purrloin chuckled as she pounced, raking her claws across Snivy’s body. 

“Snivy!” Bianca shrieked  as Snivy cried out in pain. He glared at Purrloin who flickered her tail back and forth, staring at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Bianca, focus!” Touko admonished and Bianca jumped, giving her a wide eyed stare. “Trust in your pokémon’s ability to battle!”

Bianca turned back to the battle. “Vine whip again,” she ordered. Snivy rushed towards Purrloin, his vines extending, poised to attack.

“Scratch!” Purrloin bounded towards Snivy. Snivy lashed out at Purrloin, his vines stinging her sides as she leapt into the air, claws unsheathed.

The grunt let out a whoop of joy as Snivy fell unconscious. She looked at Bianca and Touko.

“Now lib…”

“Bianca, return Snivy,” Touko ordered, cutting the grunt off. “Now.”

Bianca lifted up the pokeball, returning Snivy with a flash of red light and a whispered apology. The grunt stalked forward towards them. Bianca bit her cheeks, clutching snivy’s pokeball like a lifeline. “Pokeball, now,” she ordered, holding out a gloved hand.

Before Bianca could say anything, Touko moved. She stepped forward, moving her arm with fist clenched. The grunt yelped as she rubbed her cheek, landing on her bottom from the force of Touko’s punch. She glared balefully at Touko, still rubbing her reddening cheek.

“Purrloin! Scratch her!” she ordered and the purloin hissed, her tail bristling.

“ _ Don’t you dare!” _ Kaze screeched, launching from the beam while Tiamat roared from outside.

“What are you two doing, goofing off?” a deep voice demanded, interrupting the commotion.

“Lord Ghetsis!” the grunts said, the color draining from their faces and Purrloin stopped in her tracks, looking towards her trainer.

Ghetsis stared down at them, his face impassive and Touko wondered how he snuck up on them.

“We, Team Plasma, will separate pokémon from foolish humans. That is our mission,” Ghetsis spoke again, this time from the other side of the ruins. The grunts looked over at him and the female returned Purrloin.

“Yes, Lord Ghe-” she started.

“If you  _ cannot _ fulfill your duties...” he interrupted, this time appearing behind them. His remaining eye staring down at the grunts with contempt.

“Shit! We need to go!” the male grunt panicked, his eyes wide. “Forget about the dream mist! We cannot win against that trainer!”

The female grunt nodded and the two ran off, with purrloin following them. Ghetsis faded away and Touko sighed in relief. “Here,” she shoved a hyper potion into Bianca’s hands along with a key to their rented room. “Take care of Munna,” she said quickly. “I have- I need to get back to Hilbert.” she inhaled sharply, the anger turning into fear. Kaze flew above her as Touko ran out of the ruins and back towards the path to Straiton, not waiting for Bianca’s response.

Team Plasma were not protesters. Touko felt her heart freeze up as she passed a dark-haired woman heading towards the lab. The trees blurred together as Touko fell to her knees. She inhaled sharply and climbed back to her feet. Hilbert- she  _ had _ to get to Hilbert. 

“ _ Breathe _ ,” Tiamat ordered, emerging from the forest. Touko clutched her fin and took another breath, exhaling shakily. “ _ Get your head into the game!” _

“You’re right, Tiamat,” Touko agreed, releasing her grip. She took another breath, counting to ten. “Will you help me?”

“ _ No,” _ Tiamat said shortly. She nodded towards the city lights. “ _ Go to your kin and find me when we move on.” _ she disappeared back into the treeline and Kaze sighed from above them.

Touko watched her go before continuing to trudge onwards, back to the pokecenter. Tiamat’s pokeball weighed heavily in her pocket.

“ _ You should return me, Mistress, _ ” Kaze said, flying low towards her. Touko nodded and lifted up the respective pokeball. Kaze pecked the bottom and disappeared in a halo of energy. Touko stared down at the pokeball for several moments. The street lamps glinted off the plastic covering and Touko sighed heavily. Team Plasma would have to be dealt with and with Tiamat refusing to help- Touko bit back another sigh as her stomach dropped. She shook her head and continued into the pokecenter lobby, automatically heading towards the room.

“Hiya Touko!” Hilbert perked up from his bed as she walked in, hardly noticing the door was unlocked. “You missed dinner, but I have a granola bar if you want it…”

Touko flopped onto her bed, absently listening to Hilbert ramble on. She would protect him, Touko decided fiercely, watching as he dug through his bag- still rambling about something. Team Plasma might not Team Galactic, but she would not let him get tangled up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paperwork is just a bunch of bullshit. Also, that catches us up with the chapters I had previously written. Time for fresh shit.
> 
> I do not own pokemon nor any of the works I reference in this fanfiction.  
> Today's chapter comes from Fate/Zero

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE! Maybe... this is a rewriting of my old story "Shades of Grey" with a hella lot more focus on serious topics like grief, bad coping methods, trauma and all that fun stuff than senseless humor. I have a lot of plans for this story and I hope that my writing ability is up to par, so please bear with me and leave a kudos or comment.  
> I will warn you, if you ask for spoilers- I will try not to oblige because that'll ruin it.


End file.
